This invention relates to a receptacle having a step-on mechanism for opening the lid of the receptacle. More particularly, this invention relates to a safety latch mechanism which normally prevents opening of the lid of the receptacle, thereby preventing anyone unfamiliar with the safety latch mechanism, such as a child, from opening the receptacle.
Receptacles, such as waste disposal containers, having foot operated mechanisms that allow "hands free" opening of the receptacle's lid, are well known in the art. A simple embodiment has a foot pedal linked to a generally vertical bar, which, in turn, is linked to an end of the receptacle's lid. When the foot pedal is depressed, the vertical bar is pulled downward, lowering an end of the lid, and thereby opening the receptacle. A slightly more complex linkage mechanism allows more convenient frontal activation of the foot operated mechanism without interference by the vertical bar that lifts the lid. The latter embodiment has a generally horizontal bar (on which the foot pedal is located) pivotally linked to a first end of a generally vertical bar. The vertical bar is, in turn, pivotally linked at its second end to an end of the lid of the receptacle. The lid is hinged to the receptacle radially outwardly from the pivotal link with the vertical bar such that when the horizontal bar is depressed, the vertical bar is raised and the lid is tilted open.
The above-described foot operated containers are particularly useful in the medical field in which manual operation of an unsanitary container is undesirable. The convenience of easily stepping on a pedal to open a container, while one's hands may be occupied or needed for holding the object to be disposed also makes such containers popular and rather common in the medical field.
Nonetheless, the simplicity of foot-operated containers may be a disadvantage in inadequately supervised environments. Because such receptacles are so easy to open, and often are used to dispose of infectious waste, it may be possible for an unauthorized person to open such a receptacle and come into contact with the harmful contents. For example, in the absence of adequate supervision, a child may be able to open such a receptacle.
It therefore would be desirable to provide a safety latch mechanism on a covered container which locks the lid in a closed position to deter access to the contents of the container until the mechanism is released. Such a safety device should not be readily obvious so that young children would be unlikely to open the container, thereby making the container virtually child-proof.